Well, that was unexpected
by Chase Nimble
Summary: A story about a teenager who woke to find a strange girl who seemed oddly familiar in his bed. After that, a world ended, his own little world.


"Ow my head hurts like a mother-, wait why am I on the floor?" I said as I came to on my hardwood floor. My head ached like Cassius Clay threw a haymaker at me. My back ached a little as well, but not enough for me to worry about it. I push myself up onto my knees and saw that I was indeed in my room. I rubbed my temples to attempt to calm my head with little success. I put my hand on my nightstand and stand up. I stretch my back and hear it explode with many cracks, grinning with delight from the familiar sound. As I return to my normal standing pose, my long, brown hair gets in my face and tickles the top of my cheeks. I shake my head in order to move my hair out of my eyes.

"Uhh.." I hear a feminine voice moan and I look over to my left to see a nude girl with queer, rainbow-like hair on my bed, barely being covered by my sheets. 'Wait,' I thought 'why is there a girl in my bed? I must be hallucinating again. Like that one time with the chicken, Heh.' I could not determine if she was real or not. 'I'll have to touch her to prove she is either real or a hallucination.' As if I don't want her to wake, I slowly creep towards my bed, though I was determined that the girl was a figment of my amazingly detailed imagination. I reach my queen sized bed and lean over. I have to put my hand on the bed to stop myself from falling over onto the anomaly under my covers. I extend my hand, with my hand open as if grasping for my sanity-

_***CRASH***_

I sharply turn my head towards my door, but keep my hand extended. 'Damn cats! They must've knocked the lamp over again.' I return to carefully leaning forward to touch the hopefully imaginary girl in my bed. I keep my head turned towards the door. After a few seconds of confirming no one else was awake, my hand lands on my blanket and I feel something warm underneath it. I turn my head back towards my bed. 'Fuck! She is real. How did she get here? I may not remember all of what happened last night, but I do have a vague memory of it and it does not include a girl.' My head is facing the girl now and I realize something. My hand, palm and all, is on her breast, nearly grasping it. 'So she is real and now I'm holding her boob. On a related note, tee hee hee hee hee, I'm touching her boob. Back to sane me. Now the question still hangs in the air.'

"What the fuck did I do last night?" I ask myself out loud, not having the slightest hint of an answer.

I quickly put on a shirt that is laying on the rim of my hamper and awkwardly struggle into pair of jeans. I walk over to my desk and sit down in my fancy, rolling chair. I notice that my laptop is still on and running a video recording program. I swiftly close the program and all others running and shut the laptop down. I rotate my chair to my very expensive gaming computer and open Skype, hopefully receiving some, well needed answers. I see that my friend's blip is green and start a call. I call my friend Tyler. He is my best friend and has been ever since we started high school. I impatiently begin to chew a nearby been as I normally do while at my computer. Tyler and I were playing games together last night and if I left my home for some reason and came back with a girl who decided to get naked and pass out in my bed, he would know.

"What?!" he angrily grunts at me as he answers the call. He looked very tired and bleary-eyed. He looks like I just woke him up.

"Dude, you look like shit." I say jokingly to him.

"Fuck you, now what do you want?" he asks, still mad. 'Yeah,' I thought 'I definitely woke him up.'

"What did we do last night?" I ask getting to the point.

"Uhhh, we Played League of Legends," he says "and poorly at that. Why?" But Before I can answer a faint voice exclaims.

"Ugh... where am I?" the naked girl in my bed says as she wakes.

"No reason, good-bye." I say as I move to cancel the call and log out.

"Who is th-" he gets cut off by my computer logging off Skype.

"Ugh, where am I?" the girl asks. "Aah!" the girl screams. Her scream is so high I have to cover my ears or risk rupturing my ear drums. "Wh- who are you," she asks. Before I can answer I hear a thump.

"Wait," I tell her "and be quiet." I walk open my room just as another one opens.

"What the hell was that?" a gruff voice says.

"Nothing, you're drunk." I reply.

"Oh, okay." he goes back and closes his door. 'Whew, that was close. Thank god he is an idiot.' I think before returning to the subject at hand.

"Now than," I say to the undressed girl, cowering my bed, "who are you and how in the hell did you get in my room?" The girl looks scared.

"yo-you're room?" she said both scared and curiously. At this point she is sitting up, cowering against the wall, with the sheets barely covering her breasts. From what I can tell about her body figure is that she looks to be about my age, thin, and average height.

"Yeah my..." I say but stop because the sheet has fallen down to the bed. Exposing her two...'Brain stay focused, don't get distracted. You still have to figure out who she is.' thought the sensible part of my mind. 'But they are awesome, and knowing your reputation around school this is probably the only girl I'll see for a long time. At least legally.' thought the hormone crazed part. I am stunned and kinda aroused. My face is stuck in mid-speech, which causes the confusion on her face to grow. Then she looks down.

_**AAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

She screamed. Her scream was so high that a glass cup I had in my room started to violently vibrate. I had to cover my ears. She didn't stop until my cats ran past her, startling her enough to fall forward off my bed. She fell over and landed on her stomach. I regained movement and rushed to my door. My godfather opened his door again and yelled at me

"Who the hell is in there with you." 'Shit, what do I say.' I thought.

"I turned on my TV and a horror movie started playing and I forgot I turned up the volume so high." I blurted out, hoping he would believe it.

"Oh, well turn it down." he commanded. He goes back in his room and closes his door. I turn around and go back into my room.

"Okay, who-" I start, but get tackled by the girl.

"What did you do to me?" the girl asked me. I am stunned from being tackled by the naked girl. I couldn't move. 'She's a lot stronger than she looks.' I thought hoping for a way out of her pin. It couldn't "Well, what did you do?" she asked again.

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch?" I replied to the naked girl on top of me. "I don't even know who you are or how you got here." I said.

"My name is Rainbo-" The girl shifted weight and my right arm got loose. 'Shit, this is my only choice.' I thought. I shook my body to make the girl lose her balance before she could finish speaking, then I lifted my arm in a quick arc. She flew off me and I managed to roll away and get up on my knee. 'I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just punched her.' I look over the girl to check and see if she is alright. I notice something queer bout her buttock. 'Wait, why does she have a My little pony tattoo?' I pondered. As I pondered over her tattoo I remembered something huge. 'MY LAPTOP!' I screamed in my head. 'It was recording the Skype call Tyler and I had last night. He must've forgot to hang up.' I run over to my desk and grab my laptop. I sit down on my bed and open the small computer and hit the power button. While the laptop was starting up, I glanced at the girl lying on my hardwood floor. She wasn't moving. 'She must be unconscious Damn I have a great arm.' I thought before returning my attention to the computer on my lap. I type my password in and open the program that records my Skype calls, as fast as I could possibly try. Since my laptop has been recording all night, I have to watch the video for a long time. While waiting for the portion that could answer all my questions I heard someone open a few doors and start showering. After 20 or so minutes I hear the shower stop and the front door slam. The girl and I are home alone. While watching the video, I get most of my memory of last night answering some questions, but not the right ones. Then I hear the end of our Skype call I start paying very close attention to the video. 'Where the fuck did you come from?' I thought. I am scared to get the answer I wanted. I now know exactly what happened last night.  
-

"Shit man," said Tyler after we finished playing League of Legends, "we really sucked tonight." He stood up and stretched.

"You look like you're about to pass out." I said to my friend. "Go to sleep, you caffeine riddled fuck." I told my friend knowing that he drinks way too much soda.

"Sweet dreams to you as well." he said sarcastically. I saw him go to his bed and pass out immediately. I stood up and stretched We played League of Legends for 8 hours straight, barely moving from our seats. I took off my shirt and threw it in the general direction of my hamper. I start taking off my pants and end up throwing them off in a random direction with my foot. I went over to my door and let my whining cats in for the night. I turned around and saw a flash of white and purple over my bed. I shielded my eyes from the bright flash and when I turn back there is a girl there. I pass out from tiredness and witnessing magic happen.

"Now I remember." I said to myself playing over in my mind what happened last night. "This explains a lot," I said "now then, the real question comes to mind." I stood up and grabbed a blanket and pillow. I walked over to the unconscious girl and cover her up with the blanket. Then I lifted up her head and placed the pillow below it and gently lowered her head. I move to my desk chair and sit down. "Now then, how in the hell did you get here Rainbow Dash?" I asked myself, pondering any possibility.


End file.
